


In My Heart

by sunflower_sky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sky/pseuds/sunflower_sky
Summary: MAJOR SPOP SEASON 5 SPOILERS. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T COMPLETED THE SERIES.What if Adora had died in her self-sacrifice? This is a tale of grief and love, adaptation and acceptance.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT a fan of the "kill your gays" trope and I 100% agree with how Noelle Stevenson ended the series. I just enjoy writing angst fics. Please don't try and make this out to be a "better ending", because I think it ended perfectly. That's all, thanks!

“Adora? Adora, stay awake!” Catra looked nervously upwards to the Heart of Etheria. The sickly neon green of Horde Prime’s virus had begun to light up the room. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Adora. She held Catra’s hand against her cheek. 

“ADORA!” Catra desperately tried to get Adora to wake up, but her consciousness was already fading. “You can’t give up. You have never given up on anything in your life.” She paused for a moment. “Not even on me. So don’t you DARE start now.” 

Adora’s eyes fluttered for a moment. Catra held on to her tightly. “I’ve got you. I’m not letting go.” Tears streamed down her face. “Don’t you get it? I love you. I always have. So please, just this once… stay.” Her voice cracked. “Stay.” 

Adora’s shield formed in her hand and then disappeared. Her eyes opened, staring up at Catra. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. “You love me?”

“You’re such an idiot.” Catra laughed slightly, and saw her love smiling up at her. 

“I love you, too.” 

Catra hesitated before cupping her hand on Adora’s cheek and kissing her. In the moment, nothing else mattered, and it was just the two of them, together. They started to glow, superhuman, as the failsafe for the Heart activated. 

“I’m sorry.” Adora’s body went limp against Catra’s. 

“Adora, no… stay… please.” Catra held her in her arms, sobbing. She stood up, legs shaking. She-Ra’s sword was still in Adora’s hand. Catra ran desperately, tears racing down her face. “I love you! Wake up! Wake up!” She had started to panic, finally finding the exit. Plants began to bloom around her as she walked across the formerly-barren earth. How dare the planet allow so much beauty after what had just happened? Catra could see Bow and Glimmer in the distance, and they ran to her. “She’s… she’s gone.” Catra could barely choke out the words. Their faces fell. The sword clattered out of Adora’s hand. 

“No!” Glimmer’s eyes burned. “Wake up! This can’t happen!” She tried to shake Adora awake. Bow put his hands firmly on Glimmer’s shoulders, prying her off of the body. He was silent. A tear dripped down his cheek and onto her hair. 

“How could you just let this happen?” Glimmer was practically screaming. Catra dropped to her knees, still cradling Adora’s body. Her lips moved in the same formation, murmuring the same message over and over.  _ Wake up. _ “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you! I knew something would happen to her!” 

“Glimmer, please.” Bow’s voice shook. “It’s nobody’s fault.” 

She glared at Catra before teleporting away. 


End file.
